


Domesticity in the Avenger Mansion

by mamagwendo



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamagwendo/pseuds/mamagwendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this has and will not have any real plot to it. It's just fluff and rainbows and team hugs with a side order of developing Steve/Tony.<br/>Future chapters will include take out nights, Halloween costumes, Just Dance competitions and many more things you secretly want to watch the Avengers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> Going from the movie!Avengers.  
> In this, Pepper and Tony will not be dating for obvious reasons.  
> I like them together in the movies but my fanfiction is for Steve/Tony to be let loose.  
> Enjoy.

A- Note: This is going to have no plot. Like seriously no plot. I just wanted to write Avenger fluff. This chapter is just Tony convincing everyone to come to the mansion and other chapters will involve various moments with the team getting to know each other, with Tony/Steve developing throughout. It's my first time writing for these characters so bear with me while I get the feel for them.

* * *

When Tony Stark has an idea, 99 percent of the time that idea will become reality. (Not counting the time he was six and he started collecting reptiles for their DNA in the hope of creating a dragon.) So when Tony Stark has an idea, all of his time, free or not, will go into it. Despite whatever obstacles he has to face.

* * *

"Tony will you please just listen to me?" Pepper shouted as she followed her boss in circles round his office. "It's just not practical! You're spending way more money than is coming in at the minute due to this 'Avenger' business and you've just spent  _millions_ on building your tower-"

" _Our_ tower." Tony replied continuing to pace round the office.

"Fine  _our_ tower but Tony... TONY WILL YOU STOP!"

He stopped and turned to face Pepper, his head hung low as a dog would to it's owner.

"You're going to go through with this no matter what I say aren't you?"

"It's what best for the team Pep... so that we can really be a  _team_." He'd brought his head up now, staring down at her with his brown childlike eyes, the ones he knew could win him any argument with her.

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" Tony shook his head. " Fine, I'll start setting up the arrangements then." She sighed, but returned Tony's smile. "Will that be all Mr Stark?"

"For now, yes. Now go do whatever it is you do and then enjoy your weekend off." He was sat at his desk now, fingers flying frantically at the computer screens.

"There's never a weekend off for your employees Tony" Pepper smirked as she turned towards the door.

A fake gasp of hurt followed her out.

* * *

Fury was the next obstacle he had to face.

"I told you already Stark. Hawkeye and Widow have their own lives out of SHIELD. When we need them we call them in and then they may as well stay at HQ for briefings." Fury said without even turning to recognise Tony had entered the room.

"Jeez man, is that what happened to your eye? You put it at the back of your head?... Anyway you just said the main point right there buddy, they have their  _own lives_. This means that the rest of the team hardly see them except for on missions and even then we don't exactly have time for  _bonding_ do we?" Tony was in front of Fury now, forcing the other man to look directly at him. "Listen, I'm doing this for the good of the team, I actually thought of all people, except for maybe Steve, you'd be the one most up for this."

Fury was about to object when Clint and Natasha appeared out of thin air.

"Personally I'm up for the idea. Free accommodation though yeah?" Clint was smiling at Tony which the other man returned.

"Naturally, and you'll have a training room, enough bedrooms for you all to have two each if you want, a lounge for all of us, a spa, some-" Tony was cut short by a soft gasp from Natasha.

"Spa? Oh yes, I'm in. When will it be ready?"

"Well the building is one of my old family homes so all it needs is some renovating and then... It's all ours." Tony did some quick calculations in his head. "So... A month perhaps?Two tops."

"Well we'll see you then, hopefully not before if we can help it, come on Nat."

Fury and Tony watched as the two assassins left as normal people would, through the doors.

"Right Stark, I'm gonna give you clearance for this, however, any sign of trouble and I'm pulling them out of there. I need my two best agents alive and sane."

"Don't worry Pops" Tony said whilst making his way over to the door to follow the others. "I'll look after your children for you."

"I'm more worried about you Stark. Sure you can handle living with five other people who actually  _breathe_." Fury smiled despite his words.

"If I didn't know you any better i'd think you were making a joke about my robots there Fury."

"Well then, it's a good job you do know me better."

Tony smirked to himself as he watched Fury go back to whatever the hell it was he did. He'd never asked and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

" _You know, the man aint actually too bad once you get to know him."_ He thought as he made his way out to tackle his next challenge.

* * *

"Bruce please just think about it!"

"Tony, in what world would this be a good idea?" Bruce watched as Tony broke into a huge smile.

"My world, which is exactly why it  _WILL_ work. All my plans work in my world."

"Listen, I have no objections to this, in fact it would be nice to live somewhere with clean water..."

"Then what are we having this talk for? You'll have your own lab for all your genetic'y science'y shit and then we can-"

"Tony... like I said. It's not me that's objecting. It's the other guy i'm worried about."

"Bruce, trust me. You and the Hulk will be fine. I promise you. Plus there's enough space that you don't even have to interact with anyone else if you don't actually want to. Hell, I know somedays i'll be avoiding all human interactions and-" A deep laugh stopped his trail of thought.

"OK Tony, i'm going to save your breath and stop you before you go off on one. Call me when it's ready and i'll be over. However don't blame me if I cost you millions in repair work." Bruce turned back to his near hand-made computer, finishing off whatever he had been working on before Iron Man had come crashing through the door.

"Knew I could count on you big guy." Tony parted with these words before he flew off into the night sky.

* * *

After hours of searching SHIELD records for information of activity from Asgard, Tony finally found Thor on the edge of a building in New York.

"Yo Thor, I was wondering if you'd be up for-"

"NOT NOW MAN OF IRON. I AM DEBATING AS TO WHICH OF THESE EATING PLACES I WILL TAKE JANE."

Tony looked over the God of Thunder's shoulder to look at the mass of flyers in each of his huge hands.

"Want a tip mate? She won't like Burger King."

"BUT..." Thor seemed to notice Tony's recoil even through the armour at the boom of his voice. "But you are presented with golden crowns there. What lady doth not want to be treated like royalty?"

"The sort of lady that knows what goes into their burgers, trust me, take her to... oh that one, nice little french restaurant. Don't bother about reservations." Tony took one look at Thor's face and decided to skip over introducing him to the world of having to  _book_  forthings. "Right, just walk in with Jane, tell the person that asks for your name that you're there under Tony Stark and you'll be fine."

"Many thanks Tony. Now, what is it you came to discuss?"

Tony has learnt lately that the best way to talk to Thor is to be as blunt as possible.

"Just came to ask if you'd like to come and live with me and the rest of the gang?"

Thor's reply was instant.

"I would very much like to have a place to call home on Midgard, yes."

Tony smiled and clapped the God on the shoulder

"Good on you mate, I'll let you know when it's ready. Have fun on your date."

"Farewell friend!"

" _One more and then we can finally get cracking."_

Tony swore he'd worked more today than he had in his entire life.

* * *

"Really Steve? You've got access to SHIELD's training rooms and you settle for this dingy gym?"

Tony ran a finger over a counter and winced at the dust that come off.

"And a good evening to you too Tony." Steve replied, punching the bag a couple more times before stopping to take off the tapes around his hands. "I was just finishing up here, did you want me for something that involves me going outside? Because honestly at the moment I just want to shower and then go to bed." Steve yawned, furthering his point.

"Oh don't worry I won't keep you, just here to let you know that you'll be moving out of your rundown apartment and into my amazingly perfect in every way mansion. Anyway, see you when it's done."

"WOW, woah wait, TONY!" Steve had to jog to catch Tony before he had a chance to leave the gym. "Want to explain that to me again?"

"Right, you, along with the other four members of our team, are going to live in my house so that we can bond and get to really connect as a team. I guessed you'd be alright with this saying as you've been trying to get us to go on all those team-building courses..."

Steve smiled at Tony's face as he grimaced at the reminder of what those courses involved. "I am definitely ok with this Tony. However there is a lot we need to talk about and we're going to have to make sure everyone knows what they're getting into by moving in together and-"

Tony laughed, watching Steve's fatigue steadily fade away as he moved into 'man with a plan' mode.

"Cap, listen, go shower and change. I'll wait out front for you and then we'll go discuss everything you want to talk about over food. Maybe Italian. But first you have to shower, now go."

"Thanks Tony." Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder before giving him a huge grin that tugged something in the shorter man's stomach.

"No problem Steve." Tony replied, returning the grin before heading out to wait with Happy in his car.

* * *

" _Nice job Tony. For once you managed to achieve what you set out to do without something metaphorically and literally blowing up in your face."_

And if someone were to ask why Tony Stark was humming to himself as he made his way to the car... well, for once he could say it was because he was  _ **happy**_.


	2. There were Six in the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time Tony plans a delivery he's going to make sure to check the weather forecast first.

Pepper had to admit, the mansion looked amazing. Tony really had put all his effort into this, spending most of his nights going over even the tiniest of details to make sure everything was perfect. It was just a shame she couldn't get him to show this much enthusiasm for his own business...

"And look here Pep, this is the training room, I spent ages designing this!" Tony lead her into a large room filled with the typical types of gym equipment. The only thing that told her this wasn't a normal gym layout however was the six doors at the other end of the room, each one clearly coloured to suit each of the Avengers.

"What are those doors there for Tony?" She pointed to the red and gold one, clearly that was Tony's door.

"Ahh now you see, each of these doors leads to a training room suited to the specific persons' fighting style. For example, if Clint were to go through his door, JARVIS would plan and build his battle scenario to better his bow and arrow technique. Whereas if Natasha went through hers JARVIS would change it so she can further her hand to hand style. Clever huh?"

Pepper agreed, that was pretty special.

"They're going to love it here Tony."

"That's the hope." Tony steered Pepper out of the gym with a hand on the small of her back and led her up three flights of stairs towards a hallway, that she recognised from the blueprints, to be the bedrooms.

"Now there's eight bedrooms on this floor with another five around the corner, I wanted to make sure everyone had a choice, although I have decorated certain rooms to fit their style so I think they'll probably go to those anyway." Pepper smiled as she watched Tony literally bounce down the corridor, it was nice to see him so excited about something that wouldn't risk his life.

It took her a moment to realise Tony was still talking.

"...the rooms are soundproof as well." Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Not because of that Pep, jeez what kind of man do you take me for? No. Don't answer that. Anyway, it's actually because of Thor, that man is as loud in sleep as he is awake. Trust me, this is best for everyone."

"Whatever you say Tony, whatever you say..."

"I'm going to ignore you now. Have you had any news on when the beds will be delivered? Mine came yesterday but the rest haven't and saying as the others are supposed to be moving in today I think they should probably have a bed to go to don't you?" The two of them made their way to the kitchen where Tony poured them both a cup of coffee.

"I'll check on them now, have you finished the cards yet?"

"Nearly." Tony stopped to take a sip of coffee. "Just a few last tweaks to go and then they're done."

"Well go finish those so that they're ready for the others when they arrive. You have two hours Tony. Don't be late."

"For once I can honestly say I won't be." Tony smiled, kissing Pepper on the top of her head as he walked past to make his way to the lab.

* * *

At 2pm, the rest of the Avengers gathered in the front entrance to their new home and watched as Tony entered the hallway with Pepper by his side.

"Welcome everyone!" Tony beamed, "So this is, for lack of a better name, Avenger mansion!"

Tony ignored Clint's muffled laugh and Natasha's raised eyebrow.

"Your belongings have arrived ahead of you and have been placed in the rooms Tony thought would suit you best, however feel free to change your mind if you so wish."

"Ok well first things first, here are your keys." Tony announced as Pepper passed over the five 'keys'. Each one was the same size as credit cards, with the Avenger logo, the holders name and a grey square in the corner of the card printed on.

"I'll explain how they work in a minute but first could you hold them up to your face so that the grey square is facing you. JARVIS, prepare."

"Yes sir."

Tony laughed as Steve and Thor jumped at the voice, he'd get round to explaining that one later.

"Ok everyone ready? 3... 2...1... say ' _cheese_ '."

Five flashes went off with a chorus of 'cheese' ringing out and the team watched as their faces took over the place where the grey square had been on the card.

"They're voice activated as well, the 'cheese' wasn't just to get your smiles as goofy as possible, although that is a bonus. God Clint look at yours!" Tony looked up to see Clint's glare and swiftly changed the subject. " Anyway, these will be your passes to get into the mansion, they will also be used to get into certain rooms such as the meeting room which is on the top floor and the labs which are on the bottom. Pepper what's the situation on the beds?"

Pepper looked up from her phone to address Tony. "They should be on their way now."

"Perfect, Pep you can leave now if you want, start your weekend early." Tony motioned for the other five to follow him. "Come on then guys, lets give you the grand tour."

* * *

A couple of hours later and the tour was complete. Tony had showed them all how to correctly use their passes, had a quick training session to show the guys how the gym worked, shown Natasha the spa, Bruce his lab and Clint the games room. He'd show them the bedrooms later once the beds finally arrived.

After leaving everyone to get comfortable, Tony rang Pepper to see where said beds were.

Pepper answered on the first ring and spoke before Tony even had a chance to open his mouth. "Tony... there's been a slight problem."

"Oh, I don't like it when you use that tone Pep..."

"You're not going to like this either, open the nearest curtain.." Tony walked over to one of the huge floor length windows and pulled aside a curtain to reveal the night sky being covered by white.

"Is that...?"

"Snow, yes. The vans got stuck in this 40 miles out, there's no way they can get the beds to you tonight."

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh for the love of-, can you arrange some cars for the guys then? They'll just have to come back in a couple of days when they've arrived I guess." Tony watched as the snow started to rapidly build up outside, there must have been at least 3 inches already.

"Tony no cars can get through this, surely you know that."

Tony did. He just didn't want to accept that fact. "Well what are we supposed to do? There's six of us stuck in this house with nowhere to sleep and I've not had chance to fit in the AC yet so sleeping on the couches is definitely out and-" Pepper cut through his rant.

"Wait a minute Tony." He flinched as her voice took a darker tone. "You mean to tell me that you have had time to build water slides that could rival most waterparks but you haven't had time to sort out the heating systems?"

It was amazing how Pepper could scare him even when she was miles away and not physically in his presence. "I think we're getting off subject here. What i'm looking for is a solution to how all of us are going to survive tonight with no heating and no beds." Tony swore he could hear Pepper smirking on the other end of the phone.

"You do actually have a bed there don't you. A bed that could fit all six of you in at a pinch."

Tony knew where she was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"No Pepper, no way, despite what you may think I don't actually want to sleep my teammates and there is no way i'm sharing my bed with them!"

* * *

Tony doesn't know how he got from that conversation to having five superheroes in his bed but he'd like to find out.

"Well this is... cosy?" Tony tried to turn to glare at Clint but found himself sandwiched between a super soldier and a god.

"Guys would it be ok if I grabbed some more of the covers? It's a bit chilly here at the end." Bruce's voice came from the other side of Clint's .

"THIS IS NOT THE STANDARD OF COMFORT THAT I AM USED TO ANTHONY." The other five groaned as Thor's voice momentarily deafened them.

Steve managed to tap the god on the shoulder, "Thor, what have we said about using an indoor voice."

Tony laughed, " _Trust Steve to be the voice of reason in a situation like this_ " he thought to himself.

Things had started to calm and Tony was just on the edge of sleep when Clint's voice rang out startling him right back awake. "WOW, JESUS NAT! IS THAT YOUR  _FEET_ ON MY LEG?"

"I'm cold, sue me."

"You're Russian! I didn't even think you  _could_  get cold?" All Clint got in return was a soft giggle as Natasha shifted around so that she was lying on top of him.

"How about this, now everyone else has more space, Bruce gets more cover and I can keep warm."

Tony had to admit, Nat had a point, and he was actually quite cold himself...

Steve stiffened as a certain genius rolled over onto his stomach, poking him in the ribs before finally settling on top of him. "Tony what are you doing?"

"I'm cold as well Steve, it's not fair that you get to be as hot as a furnace while the rest of us freeze."

Tony relaxed as the chest underneath him shook from laughter and looked over to see Natasha wink at him before closing her eyes. He'd question the wink in the morning but for now he was too tired and too comfortable to question it.

However it seemed that Tony wasn't yet allowed to sleep as Thor's voice once again boomed through the silence. "Banner. Would thou also like to-"

"NO!" Tony laughed at the clear panic in Bruce's voice. "I mean, i'm fine Thor, thanks, i'm perfectly comfortable here on my own now."

"As you wish. Goodnight friends, may all your dreams be blessed." And with that, Thor went out like a lamp, quickly followed by Banner, then Natasha and finally Clint, leaving only Steve and Tony awake.

Tony waited a while until he realised Steve wasn't going to settle any time soon and looked up into the other man's eyes to find him looking back. "I can move off if it's too uncomfortable for you, I mean there's some spac-" Tony stopped speaking as an arm snuck round his waist, holding him to the soldier.

"Night Tony."

Tony smiled to himself before settling down on a surprisingly comfy shoulder.

"Night Cap."

In the morning Tony would ignore Pepper's comments over the video call about he looked the most refreshed she'd seen him in ages, but for now he'd just let himself be consumed by the comfort and happiness he felt in that moment.


End file.
